St Valentin et Psychédélices
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Dans un Pré-au-Lard enneigé, le jour de la St Valentin, Ron embrasse Hermione...


**St Valentin et Psychedélices**

Ses lèvres ont un goût de futur.

Oh, salut, moi c'est Hermione Granger, 16 ans, étudiante à Poudlard. Je suis folle amoureuse d'un magnifique roux depuis très longtemps et, justement, je suis en train de l'embrasser. En fait, là, on est en plein milieu d'un Pré-au-Lard enneigé, et quelques personnes nous regardent. La neige tombe sur mes cheveux. C'est romantique, la neige. C'est doux, c'est pur, c'est blanc, c'est froid… C'est beau. Mais pas aussi beau que Ronald Weasley, il ne faut pas exagérer. Oui, il est vraiment magnifique, tellement beau, si mignon… Je l'aime depuis tellement longtemps, maintenant. Et c'est maintenant qu'il m'embrasse… Remarquez, on est le 14 février. Et vous savez c'est quoi, le 14 février ? Oh, un petit effort, je vous laisse deviner !! Non… Toujours pas ? Bon, ok, c'est la St Valentin !! Et ouais, on est la St Valentin et moi, en plein milieu de Pré-au-Lard, j'embrasse _mon_ Valentin. Le mien, à moi.

Il s'appelle Ron, voyez- vous ? Si je devais le décrire… Je dirais que ses cheveux sont couleur carotte, sa bouche couleur framboise, ses oreilles sont parfois identiques à deux tomates bien mûres – ce qui est trop mignon –, son teint est un peu pêche veloutée, ses tâches de rousseurs couleur mandarine et ses yeux… Merlin, ces yeux sont d'un bleu si magnifique et incroyable que rien ne pourrait les décrire ! Il est si beau… Et ses lèvres sont comme je les imaginais : douce, fruitées, légèrement acidulées vers la fin… Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Mon rêve psychédélique sucré aux couleurs acidulées ! C'est ça, embrasser Ron. Et je vous préviens, le premier qui me réveille de ce rêve éveillé se prendra la plus magistrale gifle de sa vie ! Et ses chances d'être père un jour seront très réduites… En tout cas, pour l'instant, c'est magnifique. Je ne peux pas me décoller de lui. Je ne veux pas lâcher ces lèvres…

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux en approfondissant le baiser. Je fais glisser mes mains dans son dos, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il sourit, ses lèvres collées contre les miennes, et me caresse la joue. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai peur de me noyer dans cet océan profond. J'ai peur que, quand mes yeux chocolat croiseront ces magnifiques yeux, tout s'arrête. J'ai peur de me réveiller de ce rêve magique… Peur que tout ça ne soit irréel. Vous savez, on dit souvent : « C'est bien trop beau pour être vrai. » Cette expression m'a toujours fait peur. Alors, selon vous, le meilleur est inaccessible ? Il faut se contenter des petits plaisirs de la vie, se contenter d'admirer l'homme qu'on aime de loin ? Et si un jour il nous dit qu'il nous aime, il faut se pincer pour vérifier que tout cela est bien réel ? Je ne veux pas. Je veux plus qu'une simple amitié. Je veux plus.

Je veux son amour. Je veux qu'il me susurre à l'oreille des petits « Je t'aime » tout doucement, gentiment, amoureusement. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse tout le temps, que ses lèvres douces et merveilleuses au petit goût de framboise soient contre les miennes, je veux pouvoir en permanence passer ma main dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Je le veux. Je ne veux surtout pas, quand ses yeux croiseront les miens, que l'immatériel redevienne… Immatériel. Je veux que ça dure, encore et encore. Encore et toujours. Alors, je lève enfin le regard. Il me fixe amoureusement. Il lâche doucement ma bouche et me murmure à l'oreille, tout gentiment, tout doucement :

- Je t'aime…

Il me sourit tendrement. Et là, je craque. Je m'accroche à son cou et l'attire brusquement vers moi. De nouveau, ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Et cette fois, je ne le lâcherai pas. Je garderai ces lèvres si douces, si fruitées contre les miennes, le plus longtemps possible. Je continuerai à jouer avec ses cheveux roux. Je continuerai à lui mordiller la lèvre, à laisser ma main glisser le long de son dos, à laisser sa langue visiter ma bouche, à l'embrasser encore et encore, à lui répéter tant de fois que je l'aime… Et jamais personne ne me réveillera de ce roux aux milles psychédélices, de ce délicieux rêve éveillé, jamais personne ne me décollera de cet homme que j'aime tant. Bonne St Valentin, Mione ! Aujourd'hui, ton rêve se réalise… Et pour sceller ce bonheur, j'interromps un instant le baiser, juste le temps de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime aussi…

Oui, aujourd'hui, je l'aime plus que jamais. Mon Valentin. Ron.


End file.
